


Zenyatta Appreciation Week - Overwatch Writing Prompt - Fetch

by SumiSprite



Series: Free Fic Prompts! [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Mondatta is a Little Shit, Noodle Dragons, Prompt Fic, Puppies Steal Zenyatta's Orbs, Puppy Love, Shambali (Overwatch), Sumi is a stupid lil squiddy - Freeform, Zenyatta Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: This is a WRITING PROMPT, NOT a fic!This prompt is for the Overwatch fandom/community!Apparently it is impossible to prank Mondatta...~S~





	Zenyatta Appreciation Week - Overwatch Writing Prompt - Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~

**_NOTICE!_** This is _NOT_ a fic, but a _PROMPT_ that is open for use to anyone and everyone! More than one person can write from it, so there is no competition or rush to claim this prompt; it is free to anyone who wishes to draw inspiration from it!

If you do decide to write for this prompt, please let me know when you post it! I would love to read it! 

Thanks, and I hope writers get some inspiration out of this **_Overwatch Prompt!_**

 **NOTES:**  
This prompt is primarily intended for the timeline of Genji and Zenyatta still stationed at the Shambali monastery, but may take place in another timeline or location. Pairings are totally open for the writer!

****

**  
**

PROMPT

****  
  
  


In the spirit of Zenyatta Appreciation Week -

Every now and again, the Shambali are given supplies and other necessities needed to tend to both their Omnic and human residents and visitors. Food, water, medicine, tools and parts; the list goes on. Their supplies often arrive every other month, usually under the watch and transportation of kind humans and local farmers willing to donate some supplies to them.

And sometimes they bring fuzzy visitors along with them.

Case in point, one farmer’s dog and her litter of very active, very curious puppies. 

Their arrival seems to prompt both joy among the monks, but also a sense of amusement. Genji, equally enthralled by the active, fluffy puppies, takes notice when he realizes Zenyatta is...oddly distant. Literally. His orbs are also held very tight around his neck, his hands covering a few of them.

Genji asks what is wrong, and expresses surprise when Zenyatta explains he wants to keep some distance between himself and the puppies. Genji would have thought Zenyatta would adore puppies; he acts quite like one himself some days. Even Mondatta is enamored by the excitable furballs.

Zenyatta, realizing the misconception, quickly corrects the mistaken assumption; he adores animals, puppies included! He loved dogs too, and has no issue petting and interacting with well-behaved adult dogs. But puppies, well...Iris take him, he _loves_ puppies, but the problem is-

Oh dear, it seems the puppies have gotten loose. And they have swarmed Zenyatta, barking and yapping for the floating balls they must have _right this second_. 

Genji suddenly understands, especially when the puppies get ahold of a good number of Zenyatta’s orbs, and just book it in different directions. Around them, Zenyatta’s fellow monks are in hysterics, taking their sweet time in helping locate the wayward puppies to retrieve their brother’s orbs. Maybe. 

And thus the strangest and cutest game of hide-and-seek and keep-away ensures…

“Mondatta, I can feel your amusement from all the way over here, and I demand you cease your chortling…”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Zenyatta…!” 

**BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- All nine of Zenyatta’s orbs are stolen by the puppies.  
\- Literally everyone is useless in catching these balls of excited fluff, and Zen seems to be the only one trying to actually get his orbs back.  
\- Genji is trying, he really is but...puppies. Stealing his tranquil, peaceful, calm master’s orbs, and leaving his master anything but tranquil, peaceful and calm. He is a simple, mortal man.  
\- Puppies get into both compromising and comedic places - on the roof, in the Yak pens, on giant floating statues, hide under Mondatta’s kasaya (he acts oblivious, but he is not), etc.  
\- Mondatta is actually a Very Amused Shit.  
\- Noodle Dragon is defeated by puppies.  
\- Puppy, no, Omnics are not fire hydrants...

 **OVER 9,000 BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- The last, most elusive pup is later named ‘Zenny’ by the farmer and reintroduced to Zenyatta on their next supply delivery.  
\- “My, he/she has grown! Perhaps we should consider adopting him/her, Zenyatta?”  
\- “Mondatta, please…”  
\- Literally everyone is a goober. 

Aaaaaand...hernia. 

Sumi, OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~


End file.
